gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam 00I
'("I" for Innovades)' is the manga sequel and replacement for ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00F. It was also written by Tomohiro Chiba and illustrated by Kōichi Tokita. The story runs concurrent with Season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 and tells the story of a young man, named Leif Recitativo, who was ordered by Veda to gather a group of living bio-terminals called Innovades. Members of Celestial Being's shadow group Fereshte (which is now disbanded and rejoined the main organization) reappears as a supporting cast to the main characters. A teaser for the series first appeared in Gundam Ace August 2009 Issue. Like Gundam 00F, Gundam 00I was serialized in Gundam Ace, running between the issues of September 2009 to October 2010. Kadokawa Shoten has published 3 volumes. The series is continued in Mobile Suit Gundam 00I 2314. Characters :Leif Recitativo - Leif Recitativo is the main character in the story. He is an 18 year old boy who has the same 0026 type base sequence pattern as Ribbons, with registration number 08368-SA846. He also has a great resemblance to Ribbons Almark. Leif who was awakened by VEDA to find 5 other Innovades. :Telicyra Herfi - A man who is in his 40s but appear much younger, he is formerly part of “Doctors without borders” when he is awoken as an Innovade. :Lars Grise - An Innovade whose connection with Veda was cut off long ago. Lars has traveled the world for over a century killing Innovades, unaware that he is one himself. :Bryn Sondheim - A young boy, he is also an Innovade and gains powerful quantum brainwaves after being awaken. :Sulu Suluzu - A female Innovade of the same base sequence type as Telicrya Herfi. Initially a member of Katharon. :Hermiya - A female Innovade; she resembles Hanayo and Hayana. Initially a member of Katharon together with Sulu. :Beside Pain - An innovade who can transfer himself into another body, he gains control of Leif's body when the latter activated the 1 Gundam. He later transferred his mind to another body with the same base sequence pattern. :Sherilyn Hyde - A young mechanic who was previously a member of Fereshte. Chapters '#I01 Awakening' Takes place around episode 1 of Gundam 00 season 2. This story tells about a young man that awoke as an Innovade and was ordered by Veda to gather five other Innovade to form a group of six. This man has the same DNA base sequence as Ribbons Almark (Registration Number: 08368-SA846, Human Name: Leif Recitativo). Leif has the ability to seek out his comrades and distinguish human from Innovade. He does not know the reason why Veda chose to awake him. Leif meets with Dr. Telicyra (Telicyra Herfi, appears to be 40 years old) and formerly part of “Doctors without borders”, after the latter was awoken as an Innovade. Next, when Leif tries to meet with Flinch, an Innovade and Earth Federation MS pilot, Flinch is shot dead before Leif's eyes by a man. Leif later goes to awaken yet another of his Innovade comrades, Bryn Sondheim, who is soon shot by the same man who killed Flinch. This man with the artificial left eye is named Lars Grise and Leif identifies him as an Innvode. Lars sheds bitter tears from his left eye and cries out after shooting Bryn. '#I02 Hunter' The story starts 124 years ago on earth. Lars and his wife were viewing the news about the probe that left for Jupiter in a room. It is said that Lars’ friend is also in the Jupiter probe ship. Lars views the film with a complicated expression (the reason is stated later by the Doctor). His wife (who resembles Anew) says to him, “It’s alright. Don’t feel lonesome. You have me,” and tightly embraces him. “I promise. Our child, and I, will always be beside you. You are not alone.” At the adjoining room, their son who sleeps looks at the two. The reminiscing scene changed, and in the heavy rain, Lars is shouting. On his arms is the dead body of his wife with a knife thrust into her chest. The flashback ended and it is back to AD2312. Leif looks at the images of the army, searching for his comrades, but found no one. The purpose is that in case they are to fight an enemy mobile suit, they need to be sure that one of their own is capable of fighting. Through the Doctor’s treatment, fortunately, the life of Bryn, who was shot by Lars, was saved. However, whether his ability to carry out his mission still remains even when his head was shot, is not yet known. At about that time, Lars, who had a rifle, muttered in the forest, “A fake human...” The scene goes back to Leif and the Doctor who are still in conversation. The two continued to talk about Innovades. The Doctor says that, “The Innovades are built very well.” If you look at the physiology of Innovades, there is nothing that is inferior to humans. They are made using human genes, and the humans who furnished the genes, from whom they are modelled, are important. Because the Innovades do not age, their life as a human in human society is also limited. It is up to 10 years before Veda orders them to “Return”. However, the Doctor stayed with society up to about 20 years. The Doctor says, “Perhaps because I became too famous as a doctor, that it was hard for Veda to tell me to ‘Return’.” Leif also talks. “It seems that for children like Bryn, ‘Return’ is also fast.” The Doctor retorts, “In the situation that a household contains a child, all members are Innovades.” “It’s sad, isn’t it? The memory of the child who was made to return is deleted…” The Doctor objects to Leif who was sighing. “That depends on how you look at it. Certainly upon Veda’s command, our memories are deleted. It is the same as the death of the personality. However, the person is not biologically dead. Once more, upon the download of a new personality, they are restored to society as a different person.” Leif cries, “That is also very sad! My previous memories – My family and friends, were all lies!” After a moment of silence, the Doctor also replied again. “But the memories personally lived in this society are genuine. And the various encounters too. I want to value those things.” Leif frailly agrees. A short time after that, Leif finished the army image validation work. But he didn’t find his comrades there. While Leif was working, the Doctor confirmed Lars’ true character by accessing Veda. He is “Lars Grise”. From year AD2185 up to the present time, he has been living with the human society for about 130 years. But his information upload to Veda has been cut off for many years, and as it is, his link is also suspended. However, Veda continues to follow Lars by an external surveillance. The behaviour he took is that of an “Innovade Hunter”. He has killed Innovades for more than 100 years, and up to now has killed several hundreds of Innovades. Because of Veda’s intervention, he has never been caught as a mass murderer. Because among the victims there are many that have the same outward appearance, Veda had to cover the whole thing up to avoid suspicions. Leif replies that there are two possibilities to be considered from this information. Either Lars as an Innovade Hunter and is not related to the 5 other comrades he is looking for, or he is related to it, and he hasn’t been successful in finding the 5 comrades because of what he has been doing for more than 100 years. The Doctor’s cellphone rang. Bryn has disappeared from the sickroom. How can he do so, when he’s not supposed to be able to move on his own? A young girl is in a gloomy room, wearing gothic style attire and sitting on a chair. The girl is actually Bryn in disguise. Bryn addresses the whole world using quantum brainwaves. “Anyone… Isn’t anyone there? Please answer.” There was a person who replied to his voice. “Who is it? Who is this person with the loud voice?" the Federation Army imprisoned “Hallelujah” replies. Bryn responded, "Y-you can’t move can you? Just like me..." '#I03 Doctor' Gundam 00I, Chapter 3 takes place in episode 3 of Gundam 00 season 2.The story starts with a flashback to AD2290, 20 years ago. In those days, Telicyra was with Moreno, performing medical treatments in various places. From Moreno, he received the teaching, “There is a heart inside a person. That’s why a person cannot cure someone who is not a person.” Two years after this, Moreno went missing. Bryn’s parents, who are worried about where he is, visited Telicyra. Regarding their actions, Leif asked, “Is their worry of Bryn also programmed inside them? Or does it come from love?” At this question, Telicyra remembered the words of Moreno. “There is a heart inside you. I have one too. In that case, the other Innovades also have it.” At about this time, Bryn who was in captivity called out to Hallelujah using quantum brainwaves. Hallelujah, who was talking to him is trying to kill time, but Bryn soon broke off his quantum brainwaves. The doctor who created the Trinity siblings, Dr. Clay Lihichyte, extracted Bryn’s blood, “Help me!” Bryn’s quantum brainwaves resonated in Leif’s and Telicyra’s brains. The voice also reached the Innovade hunter Lars. Relying on his voice, Leif and Telicyra tried to get to him. In front of them was a young child dressed up like a doll. The child was in a lethargic state because of the large amount of blood withdrawn. Doctor Clay soon appears and points a gun at them. Leif asks where Bryn is, and Doctor Clay sneers, “Couldn’t the person you’re looking for be the one right in front of you?” Dr. Clay knew that the blood of the Innovades contained nanomachines that made them eternally young. He says that he wants to implement a blood transfusion that can make humans eternally young too. Dr. Clay then shoots at them, and this causes Leif to move quickly to restrained him. Dr. Clay then identifies Leif as a battle type Innovade. Following Telicyra’s idea, they leave the place without killing Doctor Clay. But after a while, the place of Doctor Clay was blasted. At another place, Lars exclaimed “Oh God, bring death to these fake humans. And then their spirits will be at peace!”. His right eye and gun was connected by a thin cord. At this same place, Allelujah was being rescued by CB. '#I04 Gundam' The scene changed and Leif was having a nightmare. In his dream, Gundam Rasiel and 1 Gundam were fighting. Grave and an Innovade who looked like Leif (actually is Beside Pain) were piloting each of the Gundams. Leif woke up when the machine(s) blew up. Leif talked to Dr. Telicyra about the contents of his dream. The doctor told him, “Even if that was your past, you weren’t yourself back then. But, essentially, your memories shouldn’t be able to transfer.” “Innovade’s individual bodies last a long time so they can be recycled quite a few times. The Innovades’ mechanism, is most likely the result of Veda not understanding human nature, and consequently, as a computer terminal, it sought only what was most efficient,” the doctor continued. But after Leif and the Innovades they were searching for awakened, they would not be recalled. This differed completely from how Innovade recycling worked up until this point. Has it been decided that the other comrades I’m assembling are to guide the Innovades to the next step? Leif thought. “Because all Innovades are just reiterated like computer terminals and over, if I could be set free, that’s something I’d like to accomplish, and then create a world where humans and Innovades can coexist. If we of all people don’t believe in that hope…” The scene changes to Lars staring at a campfire in the middle of the forest. In the past, Lars had slaughtered the combat Innovades that has DNA template from that of Devine Nova and Bring Stabity who had appeared before the tomb of his wife, and ordered by Veda to kill him. And so, Lars targeted those he knew were Innovades by their faces. Since Lars already knew that Leif was an Innovade, Dr. Telicyra suggested that he should be the one to meet up with Lars, Leif himself didn’t know why Lars had been selected as one of the six. Bryn, who had regained consciousness, addressed to him via his powerful quantum brainwaves that was awoken by Telicyra’s special power. Bryn can feel a power faintly calling out to Leif. The scene changes to Katharon’s hideout. There, the doctor found an 874 type Innovade, named 'Hermiya'. And he met a “female type” Innovade like himself, named 'Sulu'. The scene returns to Bryn sending an image to Leif. “This is….an enormous sealed power,” said Bryn. The image was of 1 Gundam from Leif’s dream. '#I05 Katharon' Doctor Telicyra watches over the battle between the Federation and Katharon. Before his eyes, his twin named Sulu struck down enemy MSs one by one. Meanwhile, Leif with Bryn’s assistance is heading to the Gundam that was calling out to him. The scene returns to Katharon. Lars attacks them while they’re resting after dealing with the first wave of the fight with the Federation. Lars aims and shoots only at the Innovades. “Fake humans have no right to live,” Lars declares. And Telicyra objects, “Is there such thing as a life without merit?” Telicyra shields Brad, an Innovade, from a bullet with his body. Sulu rushes over to Telicyra, whose life was saved by a bulletproof vest. “Same face…” Telicyra hastily lies, “My sister! I’m your older brother!” Moved, Sulu embraces him. At that time, Leif finally reaches the Gundam he saw in his dream, “1 Gundam.” “What are you going to do with such a dangerous thing?” Hixar Fermi appeared. Leif explained that he was on a mission. “Won’t you tell me about that mission? Beside Pain.” Hixar points his gun at Leif. '#I06 Start-up' This chapter takes place around Episode 10 of Gundam 00 Season 2. Hixar turns his gun at Leif who had just found 1 Gundam. At Celestial Beings' base, Sherilyn misses Hanayo while Chall communicates with Eco who is piloting Gundam Astraea Type F2. Hixar was moving based on the information he had gotten from Veda, “today, in this place, Beside Pain will appear.” The 1 Gundam then moves by itself and attacks Hixar. Meanwhile, Doctor Telicyra came into contact with Lars the “Innovade Hunter”. Lars points his gun at Telicyra, but he uses his quantum brainwaves to wake up Lars Grise. Then a beam of light came down and destroyed a city. '#I07 Past' The beginning opens from Lars’ past. Lars, who had not had his memory erased by Veda, was searching for his “wife and child” who had had their memories erased. But, when he was reunited with Pitty, she was aware that she was not human. Pity tries to brainwash Lars. As a result, Lars killed Pity, who had been his “wife,” with his bare hands. After this we return to where the previous chapter left off which is around episode 10 of season 2. With Lars’ abilities unleashed, the beam of light draws near Telicyra and Lars. “I’m a fake human… I have no right to live…. I must grant death to fake humans,” Lars mutters. Lars then fell unconscious and the light stops in the nick of time. Telicyra wonders about Lars’ ability and ties him up. The scene changes to 1 Gundam attacking Hixar. Sitting in 1 Gundam’s cockpit, Leif gains the memories of Beside Pain after being uploaded with his data, and this causes Leif to have the characters of Beside Pain in addition to his original self. While reliving Beside Pain's memory, it is revealed that the Beside Pain who was killed by Grave (in 00P) was a fake, and after that the real Beside Pain had stored a copy of his data in another 1 Gundam (which is the same 1 Gundam found by Leif). The scene returns to Telicyra and Lars. Telicyra checks Lars’ left eye. Because his left eye was replaced with an artificial one, his link with Veda is disrupted. Telicyra hears that the light was a new Federation weapon (Momento Mori) from the approaching Sulu and Hermiya. Next, the scene changes to the CB's base in space. Hixar sends off a message, requesting that Chall prepare something. It then changes to Bryn relaying Leif's (now overtaken by Beside Pain's data) quantum brainwaves saying that he wants to talk to Telicyra. “Veda probably starting to kill the eye witnesses to keep information about the weapon which was test-fired secret,” Telicyra worries. Leif/Beside Pain then replies that it is not Veda's instructions, but the one who is in possession of Veda. Then he informs Telicyra that Lars’ ability is to control machines from long distances. Telicyra, having finished the conversation, questions Bryn if he felt something different about Leif's quantum brainwaves, as if Leif is a different person. Bryn responds that Leif's quantum brainwaves is normal but has become much stronger. Telicyra, Sulu, and Hermiya return to the base and find Brad had massacred all the Katharon members. The combat-use Innovade, Brad, attacks Sulu saying “Eliminate the eye-witnesses!” He grabs Sulu and started to choke her. Seeing that spectacle, Lars uses his ability and takes remote-control of three Tierens. The Tierens attack Brad and kill him. A light pierces the three Tierens. 1 Gundam descends from heaven like an angel. '#I08 Fifth Person' Lars controls Mememto Mori to attack Leif/Beside Pain and 1 Gundam, but 1 Gundam protected itself using its GN particles. In order to stop the battle, Bryn communicates with Lars using quantum brainwaves. Telicyra then stops Leif/Beside Pain from killing Lars and said loudly, "I get it now! You and Leif are different people!" Telicyra then threatened Leif/Beside Pain if he dies, it would be difficult to let the other comrades awaken and this forces Leif/Beside Pain to back away. Then Telicyra was informed by Bryn of the fact that Lars was his previous father, and that he wishes to take care of Lars' matter. While Telicyra thought about how to return Leif to his original self, he was struck with an idea on how to look for the comrades that they were looking for without him. The scene changed to Celestial Being's base where Chall Acustica and Sherilyn Hyde were admiring the Gundam Rasiel that was rebuild from what was left of the Black Gundam Rasiel. At another location, Fon roared laughing while Hanayo watched inside a space ship after having installed the pseudo GN Drives into the Black Gundams (Gundam Astraea Type F, Gundam Sadalsuud Type F, Gundam Abulhool Type F, and Gundam Plutone) that they recovered after the battle with Innovators. The Black Gundams have been repaired and now have the same color scheme as those used by Fereshte. '#I09 Gathering' In the beginning of the chapter there are set of rules from VEDA. 1.) Look for 6 comrades (including Leif himself) among the Innovades. 2.) There are more than 6 available candidates to choose from, thus replacement can be found if one comrade dies. 3.) Information about the comrades can be downloaded daily from Veda. 4.) If the 6 comrades are not located and awaken, then the full objective cannot be revealed. Leif, who has been taken over by the character of Beside Pain, look through the information that was sent from Veda. Among them is the information about the former member of Fereshte, the traitor called A13, Fon Spaak. Leif/Beside Pain then sorties in the 1 Gundam. Telicyra brought Sulu and Haamiya to his house. Regene Regetta appeared there and said he is one of the 6 comrades, but they soon get into an argument. Regene threated him saying, "Do you want to die?" Telicyra answered to this saying, "Leif pointed his gun at me, but he didn't shoot. I think it's because he can't find my replacement. Isn't that the same with you?!" Once Regene left, Telicyra remembered from information from Veda that there is a Gundam Meister who was an Innovade who looked like Regene's same type. In another place, Fon Spaak annihilated a GN-XIII force and then Leif/Beside Paon went out and stood in front of him. However, Fon sneered saying, "The personal data of this guy named Leif is inside my Veda." Back at Telicyra's house. In order for him to find CB, he used the data of Chall several years ago. He started looking for her whereabouts by putting a bounty on her. Chall was Leif's senior in school. At about that time, Chall was informed by Hixar that Beside Pain who was supposed to have been killed have been resurrected along with 1 Gundam. Elsewhere, Bryn continues to persuade Lars through QBW, but he continues to sleep because of drugs. Back to Fon and Leif/Beside, the latter is surprised at the news that Leif's data is with Fon. Fon then declares his intention to collect/take back Leif's body. '#I10 vs. Gundam' Leif/Beside Pain in the 1 Gundam attacks Fon Spaak and his Gundam Astraea Type F (the repaired and repainted Black Gundam Astraea Type F). At CB hangar, Chall monitors the preparations for Gundam Rasiel by Hixar and Sherilyn. She thinks back to the time before the armed intervention, the scouting of Meisters by Grave. Grave was a hindrance to Beside Pain, leading to him killing Grave and also Hixar, but Hixar survived. Back to the battle, Leif/Beside Pain receives serious injuries and had to withdraw. Fon then contacts Hanayo to find out about the tracking of the 1 Gundam by his own Veda terminal. In CB's bases, Sherilyn discusses with Chall about meeting Telicyra, and wonders if she can use the bounty to buy a second hand cargo container. Chall rejects taking the bounty and asks her to go ask Ian for the container. Sherilyn is sure that it will be useless. Chall and Sherilyn later came down from space to Earth with a container. They meet with Telicyra, and the Gundam Astraea Type F also arrived at the scene. Chall gives the Innovade medical treatment data made by Doctor Moreno to Telicyra. Sherilyn throws the Haro at Fon. He says that he will be taking the "thing" in the container. Hanayo thanks Sherilyn through the Haro. Then Fon Spaak and Telicyra head out to find Leif/Beside Pain. At Telicyra's place, Lars receives Veda's update on Celestial Being's and Ribbon's activities and awakes. He walks out and tells Bryn that he will not die until he atones for his sins. Bryn plead for him to stay. With Lars refusing, Bryn sends a QBW message to Sulu and Hermiya saying, "Stop my father." In the next scene, Leif/Beside Pain arrives at an unknown facility. He has lost his whole left arm and was dying due to the massive loss of blood. Using his ability to copy his own personality and memory to another body, Beside Pain transfer his consciousness to a reserve body. Fon crushes into the facility with the GN Hammer, and spots Beside Pain getting back to the 1 Gundam. At Telicyra's place, Sulu and Hermiya fail to stop Lars. Lars travels to Ribbons' mansion, and points his gun at Ribbons who has been expecting him. '#I11 Are You Planning?' Lars lowered his gun and tells Ribbons that he will not be killing Innovade any more. Ribbons, seeing his change of mental state says, "This is a verification that even an Innovade can evolve." Ribbons reveals that he receives information about the gathering of six innovades from one of the candidates, who also happens to be his acquaintance. He proposes that he could give Lars an Innovade with the same type as his wife to cease his suffering. The scene changes to the battle between Fon Spaak and Beside Pain. Fon declared that he is trying to get involved in the gathering of the six comrades. The battle was interrupted by three GNZ-005 Garazzo sent by Regene to support Beside Pain. Fon battles the three Garazzos and defeats them, while Beside Pain retreats. Back at Ribbons' place, Regene confirms Beside Pain's safety and looks for Ribbons. Lars rejects Ribbons' proposal and asks him if he had interfered with the search of the six companions. Ribbons replies, "I am a person who took over the plans of Aeolia, and I believe that it is important to the plan that Veda accomplishes the assembling of the six comrades. That's why I collaborate completely with the search for them." Regene then found Ribbons talking to Lars and listens to their conservation. Ribbons whispered that "his own acquaintance" is not suitable to be one of the six comrades. Lars went away quietly, and Ribbons saw him off with a bold smile. Using the medical treatment data that he had received from Chall, Telicyra starts to treat Leif's heavily wounded body. With Hanayo assistance, Leif's body was starting to recover with the help from the start-up command that activates the nanomachines inside the Innovade's body. Telicyra then leaves Leif's body with Hanayo as the recovery of Leif's memory requires that they go to Fon's hideout, but he cannot come along. Beside Pain remodels the CB-001 1 Gundam into CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam at one of Alejandro Corner's old facilities, and was surprised that the data was not being downloaded from Veda. He soon realized that since his body was exchanged, he was being recognized by Veda as a different existence. Because of this, he started to think of regaining Leif's body to get back access from Veda. Regene then walks in and discusses with Beside Pain about Ribbons' knowledge of the search for six comrades. Beside Pain hides the fact that he needs Leif's body from Regene. Chall and Sherilyn smuggles Telicyra into the CB's secret base so that he can recruit Tieria Erde as one of the six comrades. They talk about Moreno and Telicyra says that he wants to be a doctor like his teacher. Elsewhere, Beside Pain piloting 1.5 Gundam destroys some GN-XIIIs and started a battle with Hixar Fermi. Hearing this news, Fon prepare to sortie in his GNY-001F/HS-A01D Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F'. At the same time, Leif's medical treatment was finished. '#I12 Choice' This chapter takes place in episode 11 of Gundam 00 season 2. 1.5 Gundam leaves the defeated Rasiel Gundam on the ground. Hayana then rushes up to Hixar who somehow escaped from the destroyed machine. He remembers after the battle, Beside Pain took control of his body and gave him a gun to kill himself. As Hixar was about to pull the trigger, he remembers Grave's last word about living on and manages to break free of Beside Pain's control. Hixar then feels apologetic towards Chall about the state of the Rasiel Gundam, and Hayana suggested that he leaves the Rasiel. She added that she know another place where they can get a Gundam. The scene changes to outer space. Celestial Being secret base is attacked by A-Laws. Chall, Telicyra, and others escape in a small ship. From here, Veda's data about Tieria is downloaded into Telicyra. Knowing the firm decision of Tieria and his team to fight, he decides not to meet with him. Then Chall brought up the name of Fon Spaak as someone, "Who can know the objective of the gathering of the six." Telicyra and the rest of the team head for CBS-68 Euclides. Leif, Telicyra, Fon, and the rest of the former Fereshte team meet again in space to discuss about the current status of the gathering of 6 comrades. Leif points out that Regene is a person that Beside Pain found using Leif's ability. However, Fon pointed out that it’s funny that after they find the six, Leif’s and Telicyra’s abilities which are for gaining the six comrades, become useless. The reply that Telicyra could think of is, "When the six companions are gathered, then an additional ability is added to me and Leif. Another possibility is that even after the six companions are gathered, our current ability can still be used." Fon remarks that there may be another possibility: "The six does not include Telicyra and Leif". Fon then considers the true meaning of Lars' ability and realizes what Veda's objective is. Hanayo then informs them of Beside Pain and 1.5 Gundam current movements. Beside Pain in the 1.5 Gundam attacks the mansion of Telicyra where Sulu, Bryn, and Hermiya are staying at. Lars uses his power of “controlling machines” to take control of the 1.5 Gundam and stop his attacks. Beside reluctantly leaves. Then Sulu contacts Telicyra and the rest on how Lars saved them from Beside Pain. Leif saw the communication screen and reports that Sulu or Hermiya is the sixth comrade. Hixar and Hayana arrive at the Euclides. Hayana thanks Hanayo for preparing the Gundam Sadalsuud Type F (the repaired and repainted Black Gundam Sadalsuud Type F) that Hixar would use. Then Leif and the others selected Regene to be one of the six comrades and decides to awaken him. '#I13 Answers' This chapter takes place in episode 17 of Gundam 00 season 2. Leif and Telicyra returns to the latter's place and awaken Hermiya as one of the six comrades. Fon, Leif, Telicyra and Hermiya then goes to the orbital elevator to meet and awaken Regene. Regene arrives using the GNZ-001 GRM Gundam. His awakened power is to be able to control all machines that are installed with GN Drives, including originals. Regene then brags about how he can take control of any GN Drive mobile suits including the GN-0000 00 Gundam and CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin for his own use. With this power, Regene stated his intention of completing Aeolia's plan in his own way. Fon then remarks that Regene's ability can only be used in ways that Veda approves, hence it is useless for other uses. Regene brush asides Fon's remark and proclaim that he is invincible. Fon then grappled and chocked him to show otherwise. After Regene was released by Fon, the six comrades receive new updates from Veda. Elsewhere, Hixar sorties in Gundam Sadalsuud Type F while Hayana piloted a GN Sefer. Veda reveals the true purpose of the gathering of the six comrades. Their role is to become the new observers and to perfect Aeolia Schenberg's plan that is to be accomplished through the help of three important parties: human, Veda, and Innovades. At the same time, Ribbon through Regene managed to find out the truth of the six comrades. Furious that his awaken ability is wasted on this new purpose, Regene doesn't want go along with the plan. He quickly escapes, abandoning the GRM Gundam. As his escapes, he contacts Beside Pain in the 1.5 Gundam to the attack the orbital elevator, but the attack is soon interrupted by Hixar and the Gundam Sadalsuud Type F. Beside Pain uses the Alvaaron Cannon Mode of 1.5 Gundam to destroy Gundam Sadalsuud Type F. Hixar uses a Haro in the cockpit to set his Gundam Sadalsuud Type F on auto drive system and let 1.5 Gundam destroy it. Hixar then jumped into the accompanying GN Sefer, which slams into 1.5 Gundam. Hixar leaps out and opens the cockpit. Both he and Beside aim their guns at each other. Hixar is quicker and shoots Beside several times through his visor which kills him. Back in the orbital elevator, Fon reveals Hermiya's ability: to erase the awakened ability and related memory of any member of the six comrades with the other members agreement. He had deduced what her ability is based on the fact that Leif and Telicyra retain theirs. Leif suggested using this on Regene and other members agreed, including Lars who had just arrived. With this, Hermiya's ability is activated, erasing Regene's awaken ability and his memory about the six comrades. They then come up with a plan to stabilize the damaged elevator. '#I14 the Upcoming Dialogue' Hixar and Hayana recover the 1.5 Gundam. Leif now piloting the 1.5 Gundam heads toward the top of the orbital elevator to stabilize the damaged elevator using the GN particles' ability to manipulate weight. Then Beside Pain takes over Leif's body once again and plans to kill the group, but he is interrupted by Fon Spaak. Fon piloting Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F' battles 1.5 Gundam. 1.5 Gundam uses its attack mode to destroy Astraea's Avalanche package. However the Astraea Type F is fine, and both suits engaged in melee combat with the Astraea Type F gaining the upper hand. Telicyra then uses his QBW to try to awaken Leif, who was able to win back control of his body eliminating Beside Pain from his mind. Then a small squadron of A-Laws mobile suits appears lead by Revive Revival and Hiling Care in their GNZ-003 Gadessa units. Revive indicates that they are not there for a fight, they just want the 1.5 Gundam and Leif hands the suit over. In the epilogue, Telicyra, Sulu, Hermiya, and Bryn are now living together. Lars went back to isolation. A flashback on the discussion about the sixth comrade then occurred, Leif had suggested Fon taking the position and the others agree. However, it is unknown if Fon ever agrees with this proposal. Back in the present, Leif has gone traveling around the world. The final two pages shows Leif surrounded by the main events of Gundam 00 season 2's finale. The final page shows the Gundam 00I cast with GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) shooting upwards above them. Mobile Units Below list all of the Mobile Units featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00I Celestial Being *GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel *GNR-000 GN Sefer 'Fon Spaak' *GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F Heavy Weapons Custom *GNY-001F/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F` *GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F *GNY-003F Gundam Abulhool Type F *GNY-004 Gundam Plutone Note: All are repaired and repainted version of the Black Gundams. Innovators *CB-001 1 Gundam **CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam Volumes Kadokawa Shoten has completely released all 4 tankōbon or volumes of 00I in Japan, compiling all of the chapters that had been released in Monthly Gundam Ace. There is currently no English release of the manga series; Bandai Entertainment acquired license of the series before stopping publication in February 2012.Bandai Ent. Adds Sacred Seven, Gundam 00I, Lucky Star Boo Boo Kagaboo. ANN. Retrieved 14-08-2011.Bandai Entertainment at Anime Expo reported by bayoab. Retrieved 14-08-2011. Picture Gallery Gundam 00I Cover pic.jpg|''Gundam 00I'' Cover Gundam 00I Innovades.JPG|''00I'' Featured Innovades Gundam 00I LOL.png|Gundam 00I Gundam 00I Volume. 1 Cover.jpg|Gundam 00I - Volume. 1 - Cover 00io.jpg 14c54636b6d701.jpg|Chapter 13 Up456878.jpg Up456877.jpg Up456879.jpg Articles & References External Links *00I Official Site (Japanese) Category:Series Category:Manga